Alfred Pennyworth
History Early Life= Alfred Pennyworth: 1969 - 1987 Alfred was born in 1969 to Jarvis and Mary Pennyworth, he was considered a rebellious child and ran away from home numerous times. He was never close to his father, who was a butler for the Wayne Family overseas. His mother was a nurse and actress and taught Alfred the trade. He joined the British army at 18 and proceeded to join the SAS Special Forces. Meeting Thomas: 1987 - 1993 Alfred had a natural talent for the military, he had a sharp wit, quick reaction time, excellent marksmanship and a skilled medic. He graduated from basic with the highest of honors and in 1990 was deployed for duty. During a stint in the Middle East, Alfred met an American medic by the name of Thomas Wayne and the two become quick friends. They bonded over the fact that Jarvis was his family butler and was shocked at how small the world really was. The two's units would remain attached to each other during Desert Storm and during a battle when they were ambushed and a grenade went off near them catching Alfred in the blast zone, Thomas was able to save his life but at the cost of his leg. Soon after Alfred was discharged back to London where he recovered for several months, Alfred received a gift from Thomas in the form of an otherwise very expensive prosthetic leg. Acting: 1993 - 2003 Due to his injury Alfred chose to try his hand at various other avenues the main being starting his own private security firm and acting at the English Music Halls. He received lessons from his mother and with his natural talent soon became a hit. On the side he set up his security business with a few ex-vets he had served with and they began in earnest, and over the next ten years he gained a reputation as one of the bests in England. During this time Alfred would have a child unbeknownst to him. He later received word from his friend Thomas that his father Jarvis had died and traveled to Gotham for his father and to visit his friend Thomas. He was on his way to the morgue to see his father when he heard gunshots, he ran to the source of the shots which is where he saw the bodies of the Waynes. Thomas and Martha were already gone but he was able to stabilize Bruce when the authorities and ambulance arrived. Detective Jim Gordon asked Alfred to accompany him to the police station so he could get his statement and it was there that Alfred, to his shock, learns that Thomas and Martha had named him Bruce's legal guardian some time ago. Unsure of himself, Alfred decided to honor his father's legacy and help raise Bruce. Raising Bruce: 2003 - 2009 Though he initially protested Bruce’s wishes to avenge his parent’s death, Alfred eventually chose to help train the boy himself and has remained Bruce’s closest confident and ally since. When Bruce went abroad to further his training, Alfred stayed in Gotham, tending to the well-being of Wayne Manor and Wayne Enterprises. During Bruce's time away, Alfred became close with one of the Wayne's closest friends Leslie Thompkins. |-| Present= The Beginning When Bruce returns from his training abroad and tells Alfred of his war on crime, Alfred reluctantly took on the role of confidante and adviser, often telling Bruce to simply carry a gun instead of a belt full of untested gadgets. Traits Personality= Traditional English gentleman, Alfred always keeps a stiff upper lip, even under the extraordinary circumstances imposed by his master's secret identity. No matter what the situation, Alfred always responds with resolve, equanimity, and good (albeit somewhat sarcastic and dry) humor. Though he and Bruce do occasionally quarrel, Alfred's loyalty remains absolute. Partially this could be explained by his continued loyalty to Thomas Wayne, and a traditional sense of duty to one's master. At the same time, Alfred finds ways to express his pride in Bruce, and his belief in the cause he is fighting for as the fearsome vigilante "Batman". |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Skills= * Acting: Alfred has always had a passion for the performing arts and is skilled enough to work undercover on cases for Batman if needed. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Alfred is a talented fighter who taught Bruce his initial knowledge of CQC. * Firearms: Alfred is the only person allowed to keep firearms on the Wayne Family property. Alfred is a highly skilled marksman but typically prefers a shotgun as a means of dealing with intruders in the Batcave and has proven that he is willing to kill to protect Bruce. * Leadership: A skilled strategist and operational manager, Alfred often takes the lead on missions and guides Bruce. * Medicine: A former field medic, Alfred is capable of performing minor surgery and stitching wounds for the members of the Batman Family. * Military Protocol: An ex-Royal Marine, Alfred is familiar with military procedure and equipment. * Mimicry: His ability for vocal mimicry means he can impersonate Bruce Wayne on the telephone convincingly. * Stick Fighting: Alfred has been known to spar with Bruce, using wooden sticks. |-| Weaknesses= * Limited Mobility: Due to his prosthetic leg his maneuverability is limited. |-| Analytics= Paraphernalia Weapons= * Mossberg 590 Shotgun |-| Clothes= * 3 Piece Suits: Alfred is usually seen wearing a 3 piece suit albeit not the jacket. |-| Accessories= Trivia & Notes Trivia= * Alfred and Bruce started collecting first edition books after the murder of the Waynes and they kept doing it for the remaining of their time together. |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Johnny Whitworth. Category:Characters